


Dragons Never Forget

by FlyingButtress



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Human Smaug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingButtress/pseuds/FlyingButtress
Summary: Long before he was Sherlock Holmes, he was known by another name. Despite the centuries in between, he has never forgotten what truly matters. Now it's up to John to remember.





	Dragons Never Forget

Something was tickling John’s face. He twitched his nose to get rid of it and it worked. For a moment. Then it came back, lightly stroking along his jaw and up to his ear. He grunted, turning his head to the side, but the tickling persisted.

Finally, he blinked his eyes open and came face to face with Sherlock, who continued to lazily run his fingers along John’s skin with soft fingertips. John was alarmed. He didn’t know what to do. He was lying on Sherlock’s bed, all the blankets and sheets around tucked up under him and propping up his body.

Since they’d first started sleeping together, he had woken up more than one time before to find all the blankets and bed things pushed under and around his body, almost like a nest. When he’d tried to question Sherlock about it, the other man had merely shrugged and refrained from answering. Never had this happened before with the strange touching.

John didn’t know what to do, what even to say, so he remained quiet watching Sherlock do this to his face with a contented look, even as John remained wide-eyed.

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Sherlock.

Yes, John? Sherlock ran his fingernail around one of John’s eyebrows, then did the same to the other. It was almost like he was mapping out John’s face.

What exactly are you doing?

Sherlock sighed, tilting his head to the side and resting his hand on John’s chest, right above his heart. Sherlock was lying on the bed beside John, on the outside of the nest of blankets. I’m just admiring my most prized treasure.

You’re what? John spluttered.

You know, Sherlock continued like John hadn’t said anything, lying on his back beside John and crossing his arms behind his head. I was a little disappointed when gold was no longer precious, like it once was. Then I realized that knowledge was a powerful thing and started my hoard of information. But it wasn’t until you got here that I was really able to cherish all this. He waved a hand above his face, then turned a cheeky grin on John.

John’s mind went completely blank, to the point he was sure Sherlock’s words echoed around in the empty space. He just couldn’t fathom what the man was on about. I’m sorry, what?

It’s okay. I’ve been playing at pretend for so long, hoping you’d remember, but I guess the saying isn’t true for every creature.

What saying, Sherlock? What are you talking about?

Sherlock turned his sharp eyes on John. A dragon never forgets, he said, and then Sherlock was suddenly on top of John, doing sinful things with his lithe fingers all along John’s body, and though John didn’t have any clue what Sherlock had been talking about, he didn’t hold back his voice or his body’s responses to Sherlock’s possessive touch or bites.

A distant part of John, the observer who watched how the world unfolded before him, noticed how that phrase seemed to reverberate in John’s heart.

* * *

_Bilbo sat on a broken pillar in a large, empty hall, tossing a gold coin up into the air and catching it with his nimble fingers._

_In his lithe, scaly humanoid form, Smaug walked into the hall and spotted Bilbo, heading straight towards him. His wings were loosely folded against his back, and the shear material the dragon had wrapped around his body made the hobbit fumble the coin and blood rise to his cheeks. _

_As always, the dragon looked elegant, wearing many gem-encrusted rings, several chain necklaces, even a few strings of gold tangled on the folded wrists of his wings, and his skin pale as moonlight contrasting against his black hair. There were scales—which Bilbo knew from experience were soft—that traveled up from the touch-sensitive place the wings came out of his back, spread up along his neck to cover the sides of his jaw and his ears. His hands and feet had scales on them, as well, that lead to long, elegant black claws. His powerful tail swung low to the ground behind him, a wicked barb at the end gleaming in the light._

_Smaug didn’t stop walking towards Bilbo until he was standing between the hobbit’s legs, and then leaned down on top of him, making Bilbo fall back onto the pillar with a surprised gasp. The dragon really had no sense of personal space._

_Baggins, what are you doing down here? the dragon asked in his smoky voice._

_Um, uh? Bilbo replied intelligently._

_With a snort, Smaug stood up, pulling the hobbit easily with him, and then started dragging him through the hall. I need you to stay with the rest of it, he was scolding. If I knew how hard it was to keep track of something with two legs, I might never have bothered. He continued muttering to himself along those lines until they were back in the hoard room._

_Bilbo was tossed onto a nearby pile of gold, sending many coins and jewels scattering. Smaug stood over him with crossed arms and glared down. That’s where you belong, with my gold cascading all over your silky body and your face looking so aroused. Stop leaving without permission, it’s irritating. And then the dragon turned and moved further into the room, stepping onto the piles of gold without dislodging a single piece, almost as if they were just an ordinary set of stairs up or were entirely subject to the dragon’s will._

_Shaking his head, Bilbo burrowed his backside into the gold a little more and mumbled, You’re the one that’s irritating, under his breath, his arms crossing firmly over his chest._

_Oi, dragons never forget! came the loud reply that made then entire room rumble with the sound of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends for the support!


End file.
